1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a device for fixing the heat dissipation fan of a computer, and more particularly relates to a fixing device for a fan of a computer in which the fan can be easily and quickly fixed to the case of computer.
2. Related Art
As the fast development of computer technology, functions of computers are being improved, while the size thereof are decreased. A plenty of devices, such as data storage devices of magnetic or optical disk drivers, and at least a heat dissipation fan, have to be incorporated into a small space. The fan is rather important since a great amount of heat will be generated by the computer hardwares under high speed operation. The conventional manner for installing a fan is to use a plurality of screws. A lot of screws used for installations of the fan and other devices cost much time and money. The small pieces of screws are also easy to lose and inconvenient to use.